


Diabolik lovers? You mean Diabolik Monsters

by FairyTailLover



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Biting, Blood, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, F/M, Vampire OC's, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6982600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyTailLover/pseuds/FairyTailLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been know that Yui Komori was sent into a mansion full of inhuman creature. But what hasn't been know is that you were along her side as well. Both of you come from the same place, yet Yui was never fond of you. She always seemed to hate you. Reason why? She envied your beauty.</p><p>After being sent to the mansion, Yui was considered the first crificial bride and you the second one.They never really bothered you as much as they did to Yui. Not that you minded. It was actually relaxing,no bit marks on your neck or other parts of your body like Yui was. Never once has your blood smelled appealing to them. They always considered your blood plain and boring compared to hers. Why is this you ask? Well, you have a special blood that proctects you from a vampire. They disguise your scent and replace it with a less appealing one. But with one cut that causes blood to form, then that's when the true scent comes out. Absolutely delicious. Many centuries ago, people had your type of blood. It was considered gold. It tasted so devine to a vampire. But the only problem to them is that they drop to the floor like a rag doll. After the Sakamaki's figure that out, Reiji makes a potion which makes your blood more consumable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer; I do not own Diabolik Lovers, the characters or you. I only claim my oc's.
> 
> Sorry about the grammer errors.

Hey guys, this is my first time posting on here as I always do stories on Quotev. Please excuse any grammer errors, I'll fix them asap. I'll 've using all of the diabolik lovers plot. Both seasons as well as the games. This is a reader insert, and ill be adding Vampire Oc's as well.


	2. The Sakamaki's part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yui Komori and [Name] [Surname] are both sent to the Sakamaki Mansion. [Name] gets an odd feel I g about the place once she steps out of that taxi. And their appearance and attitudes a make her more wary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer; I own nothing.
> 
> Please excuse the grammar errors. And this will include swearting.

  Your P.O.V.

 

Yui and I were currently sitting in a taxi cab. I look out the window and just see trees as we pass by. The sun also began to set creating a beautiful red-ish color in the sky. My legs were starting to get cramps which made them sore. I just wanted to get out of here and not be with  _her_. I never really liked Yui. She seemed to always wear that gmfake sweet mask that hid a monster that only I saw. I leaned my head back and looked out the window. My eyes started to become heavy. Maybe I shouldn't have stayed up late just to pack. Shrugging I just fully closed by [Eye color] orbs.

 

Thinking that I finally had time to rest, I was then awakened with harsh slap to my face. Cursing I open my eyes to glare at the attacker. With a  _sweet_ smile Yui opened the door to my side and literally pushed me out. Little bitch.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I snap at her. Well she made me drop my phone to the ground which created a crack on the screen. So why no?

" Oh I'm sorry big sister." She made her voice sound sympathetic to try to keep the good girl act in front of the taxi driver. After pulling out both of our luggage, the taxi man set them in front of us and went back into his cab. Handing him the money, I quietly thanks him.

 

"Your welcome miss [last Name]" 

 

He then drove off leaving me and Yui to look up at the building in front of us. It was a frikin mansion! I never expected then to be rich. I then felt a drop hit the top of my head. Touching it, I saw that it was bgining to rain. Yui quickly ran as soon as she felt a drop as well. But me, I didn't care. I love the rain. Although, this place seemed eirrie.

 

After arriving to the double doors, Yui gently knocked on the door. Reviving no answer, she was going to knock again until the door opened by itself. Not caring, I walked in dragging my luggage with me. 

 

"You can't just walk in like that!" Yui whispered yelled, but as soon as she heard thunder booming, she ran in faster than the flash.

Looking around I saw that no one was around, as soon as the doors slammed shut, Yui jumped up with slight fear.

"Um hello?" She called out expecting to revive and answer. 

 

"I guess they wernt aware of our arrival." She said as she walked in more. As we walked in more, I knoticed that this place held a Victorian look. But it was sorta beautiful. Looking to my right, I saw that Yui was no longer there. Searching around, I finally spotted her touching a red haired male. Walking closer to them, I noticed that she was dialing a number, only to have it snatched from her hands. The male sat up, Yui's phone in his hand. He opened his eyes to reveal beautiful green orbs.

" Dam your noisy. This isn't your house so please try to keep the noise down."

Y-your alive?" Yui asked pretty shocked about something.

 

" Why wouldn't I? Just what do you think I am anyways?" He replied as he looked Yui in the eye.

"But your heart...It didn't have a pulse." Yui stood up only to be pulled down by the red head. The male then went on top of Yui looking down at her like a predator. 

 

" What are you doing?!" Yui exclaimed loudly only causing the male to smirk more.

 

" What am I doing? Well I'm about to take you." Now that sounded wrong.

 

Yui turned her head towards me , her eyes begging me to help her. The male then licked her neck, making Yui shake in fear, it also looked like he was about to bite her, and were those...fangs?

I was prepared to go and push that creep off of Yui, that was until a voice stopped me in my tracks.

 

"Ayato what's all the commotion down here?"

The male asked making the red head named Ayato stop as well, the man  had sorta of a butler like appearance.

"Not you Reiji." Ayato said under his breath as he looked at 'Reiji.'

"May I remind this that this place is exclusively for reviving guests. So I may ask you to take your activities to your private room."

Ayato moved up from Yui, "Whatever your such a buzz kill."

This gave Blondie the opportunity to run up. She went up to Reiji in a pleading way. 

 

"Will you help me? Please help me." Yui desprealy asked causing Reijinto look down to her.

"And who might you two be?" He asked as he looked at me and Yui.

"[Name] [Surname]" I said which made him look at Yui.

"Im Yui Komori. My father told me I'm supposed to live here but I don't know why."

"Why wasn't I told about this. Ayato explain it to me at once." Reiji looked at the red head who was still sitting down.

 

"How am I supposed to know? This is news to me too. You never said anything about moving in with us Pancake." Ayato said. I couldn't help but to giggle at the name he called Yui. 

"Tgats because you attacked me out of nowhere. I didn't have a chance to explain. And hold up you said 'pancake?' Were you talking to me?"

Yui asked with a glare and a blush on her face.

'Nah he was talking to the wall.' I couldn't help but to think.

"Yes of course I was stupid. If you haven't noticed your as flat as a pancake." 

 

"This is still strange. Why wasn't I informed about your arrival.?" 

Reiji said as he put a hand on his chin.

" Um excuse me. But who are you?" Yui asked as she looked at Reiji. 

 

"We shouldn't talk here. Please come with me." 

Reining started to walk, but looked back.

 

"Please make sure that their luggage is taken care of." 

A man suddenly appeared from behind the stair case taking mine and Yui's luggage. Reiji then started to walk towards a room followed by me. Yui stayed back for a while, but once she looked at Ayato who was monitoring her every move, she quickly ran to try and catch up with us. 

 

'They all look strange indeed.'

 

**Hey thanks for reading. I'll put next part tomorrow.**


End file.
